


Continue As Alex

by Virtualnepha



Category: All Time Low
Genre: All time low isnt a thing, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Sexting, meeting online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: Jack likes roleplay and Alex is curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another apology for being gone for so long omg.
> 
> Based on this tweet lmfao I've gone way too fucking far: https://twitter.com/ciindergarden/status/789269746504130560
> 
> Un-betad like always!!

Alex scoured through his twitter mentions relentlessly. He needed to make a habit of replying to important tweets right when he got them so this kind of issue wouldn't happen again. Because, this? It wasn't a good look.

Another modeling company had contacted him about a collab a couple of days ago, and he had ignored it - slurping down a starbucks frap binge watching netflix. He loved his fans, god knows he did but he was sifting through thousands of messages and hadn't even gotten close to mention from the previous day. 

He finally gave up, indirect searching his @ name instead. That would make the most popular tweet come up, right? Maybe this one would be among them. They were a fairly popular company, that's a huge factor of why he was so desperate. He had bills just like everyone else! Still, no luck.

Fan art, nice. Hundreds of tweets just saying 'dad, weird - but nice. Some saying 'daddy',  strictly weird. 'I love you's, extra nice. And, oh - odd. A roleplay account?

Alex expanded the tweet.

'Roleplaying @/AWG_GK / OMC.   
2 retweets, 9 faves'

He opened the account in another tab, now noticing it sported his face as an icon. Hey, he thought, at least they used an ok one. He should probably have a little more self esteem, to be a model and all, he considered briefly. 

Alex scanned the strangers profile, feeling like the creepy one himself - instead of a person who posed as him as a hobby.

'Male. Tweet for casual roleplay, DM for sexual' his bio read. 'Alex tweeted me happy birthday 06/18/15' Aww.

Okay, Alex thought rationally. Now close out and continue looking for the tweet... But he wasn't rational, he was Alex Gaskarth. So naturally, he made a fake twitter account.

Two hours later he was in @AlexWG_GK's DMS, feeling mischievous. He had used a new picture of himself.

He didn't want to embarrass the guy, he was just curious. That's all. So naturally he followed him, waited until he followed suit and shot him a message.

'Sup' it said plainly.

The stranger started typing immediately. 

'Nothing much, wbu?' they replied.

And then Alex was kinda at a loss, not really mentally planning this far ahead.

'Me neither, was just kind of wondering how this whole thing worked'

'Ahhh... It's like a script, or a book. I pretend to be Alex and we pretend to do...stuff."

'What do you get from it?'

'Haha, nothing. I'm kind of obsessed with him"

'Could I be Alex?'

'I dunno...I'm always Alex."

Alex fidgeted a little in his seat.

'Just this once?"

'Hmm...okay. You start.'

'Setting?'

'Ummm you're looking for someone to do a shoot with you and you want me to let you fuck me for the job'

Well that was blunt.

'Do you think that's something he'd actually do?'

'No lol that's why it's roleplay'

Well, he thought, at least his fans knew he wasn't a tool.

'Ahhh, good.'

'... Are you gonna start?'

'Oh right.


End file.
